Heartless Fire
Heartless Fire is a PC game targeted for more mature audiences (13+) that follows the journey of a bounty hunter who can also transform into a phoenix,he is named Jared.The game was first teased with a picture of 2 guns and flaming wings behind it,with the caption "Things are about to get Hot in here".The game is set to release in late 2016,though it could possibly be early 2017. Description "Things get bad after the orbs have been stolen from the temples,awakening evil and causing a whole state to go into war,though hope is made when a group of people plan to find who stole the orbs and destroy them,the leader of the team,Jared,plans to sell the orbs instead of give them back,though what happens when he does get them?" WIP Gamemodes(WIP) Story Mode The main choice of the game,this contains all the lore,bosses,enemies,and is usually where the player should start at,as it can earn you different things in different gamemodes. Neverending Flame Neverending Flame is a gamemode where you fight until you die,and occasionally weapons drop down,there are different maps you can play on,each with a few unique things. Boss Rush Must be Beaten Boss Rush is a gamemode unlocked after Beating Story Mode,Boss Rush puts you against each boss until you defeat them all,boss rush has a few difficulties. EASY3 Lives,Heal after Every Boss Fight MEDIUM 3 Lives,Occasional Healthpacks HARD 3 Lives,No Healing,Light Regeneration DEMONIC 1 Live,No Healing,All Bosses Made Stronger Fight Fire with Fire Player FFwF is a mode where you go up against another player,running around the map and destroying eachother,the more you kill the other player,the more his spawnpoint's shield goes down,once it is fully down the other player can destroy the spawn and win the game. Campaign WIP Bosses(WIP) 1st Boss-Raz0r Raz0r is a robot that is found in the broken down city,he has no head,but has arms and a body,though he has no legs because he floats,after you find out he is evil he jumps into a giant apocalyptic car with weapons out of it,Raz0r has 3 phases,the first is him driving through his car,to get him in the next phase you need to chase him in Phoenix mode and slam into the back of the car,after doing this several times the car transforms a bigger/stronger version of Razor,though he is still floating.He will shoot rockets at you and charge at you,and shoot the occasional flaming wheel at you.To end this stage you must hit a fireball into the hole where he shoots the flaming wheels out of,though it is hard to do as it closes after awhile and is hard to hit.The final phase is just regular raz0r,all you have to do is shoot him enough until he powers down Keys WASD-Human/Phoenix Movement Keys Space-Leap Double Click Space-Leap/Quick Flap Of Wings Left Click-Shoot Weapon/Punch Right Click-Block Hold Left Click-Charge Weapons/Charge Flame Punch Z-Interact Double Tap W-Wing Dash P-Turn into Phoenix/back to Human V-Fireball Hold V-Finisher (Only Works if Enemy is down to Low enough health,doesnt work on Bosses) = Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:2016